


To care for you

by HikariYumi



Series: Touching the sky [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Description of Sickness, Father-Son Relationship, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin is trying, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hospitals, Kid Connor, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Medical Inaccuracies, No Androids, Orphan connor, Parent Hank Anderson, Sick Connor, Surgery, Teenage Connor, orphan Markus, supportive family, the fanfic of blinking and saying ‘thank you’, worried Gavin, worried markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: Markus is living with the Anderson’s for the moment and everything is going quite well until one evening Connor gets sick.





	To care for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and I’m back.
> 
> Since my last fanfic I’ve joined the Connorarmy and bathed in the fandoms positivity.  
> This installment is once again a bit different, not sure if in a good or a bad way. For the sake of the plot I had to switch the POV to Markus... and I’m not certain if I managed that well enough.
> 
> Anyway, I don’t know where I’m going with this series.. so if anyone has an idea I’m willing to listen. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> ~Hikari
> 
> P.S. it took me even longer to finish it.. I don’t know... maybe because I got distracted by being finally able to play dbh myself ^~^

To care for you

“Do you want to eat something?”  
Markus blinked up from where he had been packing away his homework. A quick gaze to the clock confirmed that it was already nearing dinner time, they really had spend a long time studying tonight. A quiz, which had been proclaimed important for their grades, would take place tomorrow and naturally Connor had worried about not being prepared enough.  
“I think after all the work we’ve earned something nice. What should we make?”

Connor tilted his head, perhaps mentally taking stock which ingredients they still had in the kitchen. Markus had offered this morning, that the two of them could get grocery shopping, but Hank had just waved him off and said that he would take care of it after work.

“I- I don’t know, Markus. I’m not particularly hungry, you should decide.”  
The boy frowned at his friends words and recalled that Connor had said something like that at lunchtime already. Markus decided not to think too much of it, after all the other boy wasn’t ever really big on eating anyway.  
“Well, maybe pancakes? You can try to eat one or two?”  
Connor nodded and lead the way to into the kitchen.

Markus had lived with the Anderson’s for a week now, but it already felt much longer. When Carl had first approached him with the prospect of staying with Hank and Connor for a while, Markus had been a bit apprehensive. Different than Connor he didn’t have problems staying somewhere else overnight, he’d been at North’s quite a lot lately after all, but this was something else.  
Carl had been invited to an art exhibition a state over and had been hesitant to let him be home alone by himself for two weeks. At first, his father had contemplated to just decline, but Markus then had insisted that he shouldn’t pass up an opportunity like that.

Asking Hank had turned out to be a fairly easy task, Connor’s father had become a close friend to them by now, never hesitant to help out. Actually, he wasn’t opposed to the idea of Markus staying over for a while at all. Hank had worried for a while now that Connor was alone or with him at the precinct too often. This was the perfect solution.  
Times have gotten rough, lots of the police had to work overtime to get by and that didn’t exclude Hank.

Markus followed Connor who was already getting out the flour along with a pan, quiet and effective as he tended to be.  
But something was different, maybe it was only his imagination, but his friend appeared a bit paler than usual. When Markus asked about it, Connor just smiled and shook his head in denial. He decided to grant him the benefit of the doubt.

While Markus cooked the other boy set the table and took care of the drinks. It was a silent arrangement they had picked up for the times when Hank was at work.  
Connor had offered to switch duties, of course, but even though the other boy was able to cook basic recipes, he was way happier if he didn’t have to. Markus didn’t mind that, he himself enjoyed the creating things in the kitchen nearly as much as on a canvas.

“Dinner is ready in ten.”  
Connor nodded and sat down at the table, eyes trained into the tablecloth. There was no idle chatter between them, not even about the quiz the next day, but Markus decided to let it go for now.  
He flipped the pancakes over for the last time before loading them onto their plates, two for Connor, three for himself.

~

“Are you sure, you’re alright?” Markus inquired halfway through their meal. The other boy hadn’t really touched his food and instead pushed it around on his plate.  
“I-“  
Brown eyes flickered upwards, pupils tiny as pin-needles. Then before Markus managed to say something, his friend jumped from his chair, hand pressed against his mouth before running out of the kitchen.

Not hesitating for a second, Markus abandoned his half-eaten pancake and leaped after Connor. Somehow he wasn’t too shocked to find the other boy crouching in front of the toilet, retching with abandon.

He was uncertain how he could help his friend.  
What did Carl do when Markus had caught that stomach bug a few months ago? He desperately tried to remember, but eventually just managed to dig through the cabinets for a glass of water and a wet washcloth.

“Connor, here. Drink slowly, okay?”  
His friend was a pitiful sight as he pulled himself away from the toilet to accept the water. Fresh tear tracks coloured the pale face and at the same time showed Markus a side of his friend he hadn’t seen before.

Connor didn't take more than nip from the glass, curling up a bit in his position.  
“Are you in pain?”  
This time, finally, the other boy stopped denying that something was wrong, even though Markus guessed it was merely due the fact that every attempt of lying would be futile by now.

“Yes, I- my stomach... it hurts, it’s like a stabbing pain.”  
That couldn’t be a good thing at all. Markus was so tempted to call Carl, ask what he was supposed to do now, but that wasn’t possible. His father was too far away right now to help.

“Okay, okay, keep calm, it’s okay. Connor, shall I call Hank?”  
His friends eyes just looked so _scared_ , helpless in a way Markus hadn’t ever seen him during all the time they’d spend together. Normally Connor was calm and collected, sometimes cautious and uncertain but never openly intimidated. Even that one night when Hank had brought him over for the first time it hadn’t been like that.

“No!” The boy blurted out, before quickly hunching down again, face now scrunched up heavily. Absently, Markus noticed how more prominent the faint freckles were against the pale skin.

“Okay okay, don’t worry Connor, it’s going to be alright.”  
The boy extended a hand to carefully feel his friends forehead, only to pull it back quickly. Hot and clammy.  
“You’re running a fever.”

What were you supposed to do in that case again? Lying down with a cool cloth on the head? That was what Carl had done when Markus had been sick.

“Do you think you can get up?”  
Connor looked up meekly, but then after a moment his face changed into something more detached and determined.  
“Yes.”

It took them awfully long to accomplish the short walk from bathroom to sofa, and at the end Connor just slumped down into the cushions with a hitched sigh.  
Markus heard paws clicking on the wooden floor before the Anderson’s dog sneaked around the corner. Without prompting or any input from Connor, the St. Bernhard shuffled over and sat down next to the boy’s head.  
A tiny smile tugged at Connor’s lips as one hand found the way into the thick furr.

“Keep an eye on him, alright Sumo?”  
Markus felt completely out of his depth when he went to redo the wet washcloth. Not only that, but Connor appeared to get worse any passing minute.  
Obviously, he instinctively tried to press his hands against his stomach, but it seemed to only worsen his pain even more, so his friend was left to wither weakly on the sofa.

“Markus... I don’t know what’s wrong with me...”  
Connor opened his eyes for an inch and tried to focus on the other boy, but his gaze was glassy. Markus guessed that must be due to the fever.  
“I know, I know. Please let me call Hank, he’ll know what to do.” He all but begged at this point.

Connor’s forehead creased enough to jostle the cloth, but he didn’t protest anymore. Again, not a good sign, but Markus would take it.  
With unsteady fingers, the fifteen year old pulled out his phone and searched for the needed number. 

Markus was incredibly relieved that Hank had made a point of giving him all of his numbers at the beginning of the week, when no one answered. Apparently the man had left his mobile in his jacket or maybe even forgot it on the bedside table again.  
Not wasting any more time Markus tried the lieutenant’s number at the precinct next, eyes wandering over the sweaty, pallid figure that was his friend.

“Detective Reed?”  
Markus blinked and pulled the phone from his ear, uselessly checking if he’d gotten the number correctly.  
“Hello?”

“Um, I wanted to talk to Hank. I mean, Lieutenant Anderson.”  
Something that sounded weirdly annoyed was uttered before the detective wondered:  
“You’re not Connor, who’s it then?”

“My name is Markus, I’m Connor’s friend and live with him right now. When will Lieutenant Anderson be back?”  
Apparently the man had picked up on the underlying panic in Markus’ voice, because his demeanour switched noticeably.  
“He’s in the field, I don’t know when he’ll be back. What’s wrong?”

After a last quick gaze on Connor, Markus took a deep breath and explained what had happened.  
Distinct cursing on the other side of the line, then a beat of silence.

“Okay listen up, kid. You’re calling 911 now because that sounds serious. I’ll clock out and be on my way to you in a minute. You understand?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
The call was terminated without another word and Markus legs suddenly felt wobbly. 

He didn’t hesitate and immediately dialled the emergency services. The woman he spoke to was considerably calmer but also didn’t conceal that the situation was severe. She told him to pack some things for Connor and to stand by until the EMT would arrive.

The second the door bell rang, Markus sprung into action again, leaping to the entrance, opening it to reveal a young man. It was obvious from the lack of uniform that this had to be Detective Reed. Until know he’d only heard about Hank’s colleague through Connor’s sparse stories, and Markus had never thought that would change.

“The ambulance should be here soon.”  
The boy gestured toward the living room, since he didn’t feel like leaving the hallway again. Every second could count, so he wouldn’t risk anything by not being ready.

Not more than two minutes later the doorbell rang again, this time finally for the EMT’s. Markus followed the two men into the living room, a sudden rush of emotion threatening to overwhelm him. Connor wasn’t safe yet, so it wasn’t relief, but the mere knowledge that his friend was in capable hands now, that it wasn’t on _him_ anymore to do something. 

Detective Reed hovered a meter away from the sofa, Sumo taken position next to him, attention trained on the procedure. The mans tanned face appeared pale in comparison to the colour of his wringing hands. He was worried as well.

“We’ll take him to the hospital, it might be his appendix. If we don’t hurry it might even rupture.”  
Before the EMT had even finished speaking, his colleague was already starting to help Connor to get up.

Everything after that was a blur, Markus was asked a few more questions about when Connor’s symptoms had started, but then they were gone.

“Markus, right? Shall I take you with me to the hospital?”  
Detective Reed looked a bit awkward as he gestured to the bag Markus had deposited next to the sofa. He blinked to compose himself a bit before giving a short nod along with a ‘thank you’.

~

The ride to the hospital was silent. Neither Detective Reed nor Markus really knew what to say. The boy knew from the detective’s strained relationship with Hank and by extension, Connor, but nothing more really.  
His friend had told him that the man was making an effort lately to be nicer to them, holding back on the more mean remarks and switching them out with more harmless jokes.

Markus observed the detective’s fingers quietly tapping on the stirring wheel whenever they stood in front of a traffic light and concluded that Reed might care more than he led on.  
The man looked tired and somber, throwing a quick glance over to the passenger seat every now and then, never saying a world.

Eventually they arrived at the hospital, this time Reed grabbed the bag from the backseat and slung it over his shoulder. He didn’t ask if he should help, he just did even though Markus was completely capable of taking it himself.

“Excuse me, my friend Connor Anderson was just brought here by the EMTs, do you know what happened to him?”  
The receptionist glanced at her computer before giving Markus a stern look.  
“You know that I am only allowed to give information to family members, don’t you?”

To Markus undeniable shock it was Detective Reed who rescued him out of the blue. He placed a warm hand on his shoulder and gave the woman a tight smile.  
“Of course we know that. But the thing is, Markus here lives with the Anderson’s, he’s a foster kid.”  
It wasn’t even a lie, really, just not the entire truth. Faintly, Markus wondered if Reed had only guessed that he had been adopted just like Connor, or had adjusted the truth in the knowledge that this might be their chance. 

The receptionist blinked minutely, obviously not sure how to proceed from here. Normally she still shouldn’t be allowed to give out information, but after a soundless sigh she pointed over to the waiting room behind the glass door.  
“He’s getting surgery right now, but I’m not informed about anything else.”  
“Thank you!”  
The woman just nodded, waving Markus away without another word.

~

“I, um, told the captain to inform Hank as soon as he comes back to the precinct.”  
Markus forced himself so straighten up enough to sit properly on his chair again.  
“Oh god, I totally forgot about that. I have to thank you again, detective.”  
Suddenly awkward again, Reed rubbed his neck, fingers catching on his stubble.  
“Sure kid, couldn’t have let you deal with that shit alone, could I?”

Markus decided that he liked the man. Certainly, Reed hat his faults, but he seemed to be trying. Also, the boy was sure he wouldn’t have handled the evening without him.

“It’s going to be alright.”  
The two of them exchanged a look, before training their eyes back to the door to the surgery area.  
“I’ll try to find someone who has any news.”  
Markus nodded in gratitude and again found his shoulder squeezed gently.

Not long after, the boy was startled by heavy steps approaching quickly. Before he could wonder if Reed had been successful this quickly Hank appeared. He looked even worse than his colleague had, hair messy as of they’d been pushed back too often and face red with exertion.  
The lieutenant was short of running when he closed the distance to Markus, and then the boy also noticed the emotion carved into his face.

“Markus! How is he? I just got back and- I’m so sorry I-“  
Suddenly everything was a lot easier. Markus’ wobbly legs became steady and the anxious and overwhelmed storm in his heart quieted.  
“It’s going to be fine, Hank. Connor is still getting surgery, but Detective Reed tries to get some information. We’ll know something soon, I promise.”

The man stopped, obviously realising his own panicked state and took a deep breath.  
“Gavin is here?”  
Before Markus could explain, the detective in question reappeared behind Hank.  
“Looks like it.”

The boy was relieved to take in the more relaxed shoulder line of the man, the reappearing colour in his face. And to underline these observations Reed stated:  
“Nurse said kid’s in the recovery room already. Things went well.”

Hank’s legs obviously grew weak under him, so the lieutenant quickly took a seat next to Markus.  
“Oh god. Thank fucking god.”  
Surprised by the sudden use of swear words, the boy blinked, halfway through processing that the nightmare seemed to be over now.

“Don’t look so shocked. Hank has a really foul mouth as long as you kids aren’t around. Oh, that reminds me. We told them that Markus is your foster kid to get the infos. Don’t blow our cover.”

Hank let out a little snort and exchanged a long look with his colleague.  
“I’m gone for a few hours and I suddenly have two boys? Well, jokes on you, he was my kid even before that.”  
For another time this evening, Markus felt as if all the air had left his lungs. Yes, Hank had never failed to make him feel welcome and at home, but hearing that he was family was something else entirely.

There’s been a time when Markus has had no one and never thought it possible that that could change. But then Carl came along, took him in and made him his son. Despite the whole ordeal with Leo, it had been the best part of his life. And now he’d even gained another family that was just as small and special as his own.

“Thank you, Gavin. I’m glad he wasn’t alone with this.”  
Hank’s mouth was a thin line, eyes distant.  
“Sure. Now that you’re here I’ll go back to the station. My shift’s over by now but I’m sure Fowler needs someone to cover for you.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Ben took over my interrogation. You should go home, you look like you’re in desperate need of sleep.”  
Reed offered a small grin and decided to follow Hank’s advice. He nodded to Markus before he turned and left the hospital without another glance back.

~

Another half an hour later a nurse finally found them in the waiting area. Her colourful red scrubs made her stand out violently against the grey walls.  
“Are you the Anderson’s? Connor is now awake and in his room. You can see him if you want to.”  
Hank rose to his feet as soon as the woman had come into sight and was quick to confirm her question.  
“Thank you. Can you tell us his room number?”  
The nurse nodded and smiled kindly at the eagerness in the lieutenants voice.

Markus followed Hank through the lifeless hallways, assured that he knew where he was going.  
Connor was the only patient in the room right now, but the bed closer at the door was covered with a plastic sheet, ready to be used.

“Son?”  
The other boy squinted against the blinding light of the strip lights. He must’ve dozed off again after he’d brought here.  
“D- dad...”

Markus swallowed. It was the first time he’d ever heard Connor refer to hank as his father in person. Of course he was aware that his friend saw Hank as his father for quite a while now, but normally he was too closed off to openly share the intimacy with others.

“I’m here, kid. It’s okay. Everything is okay.”  
With a few long strides the lieutenant was next to Connor’s bed, clasping one hand in both of his.  
With relief Markus noted that the other boy’s skin was slowly returning to a more lively colour. He even had stopped looking so horrible scared.

“What happened?”  
Connor’s eyes wandered over to Markus who slowly approached the other side of the bed, unwilling to intrude too much.  
“You’re appendix nearly ruptured. They said it had been really late.”  
Hank took a visible breath before he continued after a quick glance to Markus.  
“Markus called the ambulance and Gavin left me a note at the station about what was going on.”

He didn’t ask why Connor hadn’t told them earlier about his pain, just like Markus Hank could take an educated quest about that. This topic could wait until Connor was better again.

His friends eyes returned to Markus again, this time lingering for a while longer. Only then the boy realised that he was still clutching the bag close. He’d completely forgotten about that.  
Sending Connor a tiny smile, Markus set it down gently, pushing it close to the wall to not make anyone trip over it.

“Thank you, Markus.”

~

Visiting hours had ended quite some time ago, but until now no one of the stuff had tried to make them leave yet.  
Midnight had come and gone, taken the last bit of energy from Hank that he’d still clung to and left him asleep next to Connor’s bed.

The hospital chairs were unsurprisingly far from comfortable, but Markus too had managed to doze a bit. He hadn’t thought about asking Hank to bring him home, content just to sit next to him in the knowledge that Connor was going to be alright.

“Markus.”  
The boy startled at the rough whisper. Connor’s features where nearly invisible in the dark.  
“What will we do about the quiz?”

Markus frowned, kind reeling in an attempt to figure out what his friend was referring to.  
“You mean, the literature quiz?”  
Oh, he couldn’t be serious. Just a few hours ago he nearly would’ve died and had received emergency surgery but the thing he was worrying about was school work?  
“I’m pretty sure being hospitalised gives you a good excuse to take it at a later date, Connor.”

That didn’t seem to be enough for the other boy, though.  
“Are you sure? And what about you? You should get some sleep before that! You can’t fail it, it’s important!”  
Markus shook his head in wry amusement before reaching over to the bed and petting Connor’s arm.  
“Don’t worry, Hank will find a way to convince Ms. Williams that I can take it with you later.”

“He’s great like that, isn’t he?”  
The boys looked over at the sleeping figure in shared appreciation.  
“He is.”

A few moments of silence stretched out between them before Connor asked:  
“Could you keep an eye on Hank at home? Only until they let me leave. He can’t deal well with hospitals anymore, they upset him even if he’s adamant about not letting it show.”  
Markus didn’t have to think about the answer and was quick to promise to follow the request. 

Seconds later Connor’s body slumped into the mattress, indicating that the pain medication had taken him under again.  
Markus followed him not long after.


End file.
